


Rough Beginnings

by Mademoiselle_Dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Dragon/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Dragon
Summary: When Jesse Mccree was first taken in by Jack and Gabriel it was anything but easy. Enough work, effort, love, and whoopings slowly broke down the tough exterior he built. However, when the walls came down, all of Jesse's demons came flooding out. This story tells the struggles that he overcame with his new family and how he became who is now.





	Rough Beginnings

He couldn't see anything. It was dark and the only thing he could smell was damp, stagnant air. A small amount of dread started to well up but he quickly pushed it away when he heard boots. A hand yanked his head back by his hair before dropping a blindfold from his face. He tried to move only to find his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"He's awake."

"Good, let's see here. Jesse Mccree. Age 17. A member of the Deadlock Gang. In the last six months, you and the rest of those vagabonds have been a pain in our asses."

The hand in his hair let go and Jesse looked up with his uninjured eye. A tall, chiseled, blonde man sat across from him with documents spread on the table.

"Got any idea the trouble you're in?"

"That's akin to askin' if I care. An' I don't."

The blonde man quirked an eyebrow. Jesse smirked and no sooner did the backside of a hand smack him in his swollen eye.

"Ouch, the hell??" Jesse grit his teeth and looked up. A brown man with a beard, dressed in all black looked down at him.

"Let's start over but with introductions. I'm Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. This is my partner, Gabriel Reyes. The Commander of Blackwatch. Now, you will answer me like you have sense or you will deal with him."

"And if you deal with me? Jack won't stop me from blacking your other eye."

Jesse swallowed thickly and turned back towards the man in front of him. He cleared his throat and reorganized the papers on the table.

"Now then, your record shows no education, no guardians and an extensive list of criminal activity. Armed robbery, invasion, grievous injuries to law enforcement and grand theft. So I ask again, Son. Do you have any idea the trouble you're in?"

"Don't really care much. Just go ahead and do yer worst. Not much I ain't been through." He scoffed. Gabriel grabbed his hair again and forced him to make eye contact.

"Oh yeah? How about prison? We lock you in the hole and the folks in there will pass your skinny ass around like a snack at a party."

Jesse chuckled, "You assholes sure like playin' good cop, bad cop, huh?"

The hand in his hair tightened, "You little mother-".

"Enough, Gabe. Look, kid, we'd rather make you a deal. You join us and do well? We won't lock you up. You're a child, so we want to give you a chance for a new lease on life. What say you?"

Silence.

"Answer the man."

"Fuck. You." He whispered.

"Come again?"

"Fuck. You!" He shouted and snapped his body. He kicked the table over causing the edge to hit Jack in the nose. He backed up holding his face, blood seeping through his fingers. 

"Jack!"

"I'm fine. You deal with him. I'm going to get this dealt with." Jack left the room still holding his face. The door closed with a hard click.

"Heh, serves him right. Tightwad."

In the next moment, the chair he was in was kicked over and a boot met his ribs. He sputtered and groaned. 

"That was your last mistake, pendejo."

Gabriel crouched and undid the handcuffs. He snatched Jesse up by his collar, his feet coming off the ground. The boy attempted to throw a punch but received another backhand. A large hand pinned his wrists behind his back.

The table was flipped back over and Jesse was forced, chest down onto it. His jeans were yanked down and he could hear a belt being undone.

"Aw, jeez. Yer that kinda guy? Just take what ya want, not even gonna try to butter me up with dinner first?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand, punk. I have someone. And even if I didn't I don't do anyone below the age of 25 and damn sure not by force, that's just wrong."

"That's not the impression I'm gettin'. Ya sick-"

Suddenly, leather met exposed flesh. Jesse yelped and started to squirm before he was struck again.

"How's that for an impression? Since no one raised you right I will do what any sensible adult should've done a while ago."

Gabriel brought the belt down repeatedly. The skin on Jesse's lower back, ass and thighs began to turn red. Tears spilled down his face as his legs started to buckle.

"Stand back up, you've got five more licks."

"N-No...puh-please…..no more!" He half cried, half-shouted.

"Stand up. Own your actions and take the punishment."

Gabriel grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him up. 

SMACK

SMACK

"Move your hands, boy. I will hit them if you don't."

SMACK 

SMACK

SMACK 

After the last strike, Gabriel let him go and put his belt back on. Jesse crouched down, holding his butt. His face was red and soaked with tears, snot, and drool.

"Pull up your pants and stand up."

"B-But...i-it hurts…" he whimpered but didn't move.

"Well, unless you want more where that came from you better get real obedient real fast. We clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...sir."

"That's what I thought. Now get your pants up and let's go. You owe the Strike Commander an apology."

"Huh??"

"Oh yeah, you will apologize for what you did. Move it."

Jesse, still crying, did as he was told. They left the interrogation room and almost immediately faced Jack. His nose was bandaged and packed with cotton. 

"I think he has something to say, Commander."

"Oh?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and the still sobbing ruffian.

"I...I'm sorry...f-for what...I did…" he choked out.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that so, Gabriel?"

"It is. In fact, he's so sorry he decided to take you up on your offer."

"W-Wait...I ain't.." before Jesse could finish interjecting, Gabriel tapped a finger on his belt buckle.

"I...guess I did."

"That's good to here. There's a future for you yet, kid. Your training starts on Monday 0500 sharp. For now, you need a haircut," Jack took a quick whiff and recoiled, "and a good bath."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of getting him cleaned up. I'll also oversee his training, personally."

"Wow, Gabe. Sounds like you've taken a shine to the kid. Your methods worked so far so I will trust you with the rest of it. I’ll check in with you later.”

Jack turned and left down the hall. Jesse trembled where he stood, rubbing his bottom slightly. Gabriel shot him a glance out the corner of his eye before grabbing him by the collar once more. Jesse whimpered and shrunk into his shirt a bit.  
“Don’t..don’t whoop me no more...please.”

“Relax. You aren’t going to be punished but you are going to get a thorough bath. You smell like the underside of a horse’s ass.”

“How wouldja know what that smells like unless ya put yer nose there?” The young man snickered.

“Given that you’re from the midwest, are dressed like some punk cowboy and that your an ass...I can make an educated guess. I’ll show you to the showers.”

He slowly drug the young man down the corridor to the right. 

“H-Hey...wait! I ‘on’t need help bathin’! I ain’t dumb!”

“I’m not assuming you are anything close to a decent, functioning young adult. So I’m going to oversee to make sure you don’t come back out still wreaking of ass and sweat.”

“Aw, man. I don’t want ya watchin’ me an’ my bits.”

“Not going to. Not interested. You will be subjected to the typical hygiene check just like the other recruits.”

“I hate it already.”

“Well, get used to it. From now on you won’t eat, sleep, or take a piss without my permission.”

Jesse’s mouth just hung agape in shock. This couldn’t be real. This guy had to be joking. They approached the doorway to the showers. Gabriel let go of his collar and leaned against the wall.

“Uhm…”

“No excuses, go wash your ass.”

“I-I know I just…”

“What did I just say about excuses?”

“It ain’t! Jeez, lemme finish! I just...don't have any clothes.” He looked at the ground and whispered the last part.

“Speak up. I didn’t hear you.”

“I ain’t got no other clothes.”

“We’ll worry about that after you’re clean. Now go.”

Jesse opened his mouth but closed it again when he realized how futile it would be. He slumped his shoulders and entered the shower room like he was told.


End file.
